<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Girl (part 1) by MoonliteBlossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426870">The New Girl (part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom'>MoonliteBlossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malisaac Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills High School, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, may re write?, new kid, new student Malia Tate, normal high school students???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac could see that she honestly didn't know but that couldn't be since everyone knows who the 16th president was.</p><p>"Abraham Lincoln." Isaac said from the back of class.</p><p>"Thank you, Miss. Tate." Mr. Yukimura sarcastically said looking at Isaac, the class laughed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malisaac Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Girl (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted on Wattpad years ago</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac was talking to Scott and Stiles about how Coach bench him for two weeks for missing practice when he saw this girl. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a light brown color and was mid-length, her eyes were a dark brown but when hit by the light it was more of a sandy color. Isaac couldn't take his eyes off her. </p><p>"Hey who's that?" He asks Scott and Stiles still looking at the girl. </p><p>Scott and Stiles looked to were Isaac was looking at. "Don't know." Scott said. "Must be new." Stiles chimed in. </p><p>They stop looking at the girl when she looked at them. Isaac though wanted to just look at her beauty but thought against it. </p><p>Across the hallway the new girl was looking at the group of boys, wanting to know why they were looking at her. She stopped looking when her tour guide and new friend walked up to her. </p><p>"Hey, Lydia, who are those guys?" She asks Lydia motioning her head to the guys. </p><p>"Oh, that's Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. Lacrosse players and some of my friends. Why?" She asked looking at the girl. </p><p>"They were all staring at me before you came." She was now focused on Lydia.</p><p>"Come on I'll introduce you." Lydia grabbed Malia's hand and walked towards the boys. </p><p>"Hey, guys." Lydia said. </p><p>They looked at them. "Oh hey, Lydia." They replied.</p><p>"This is my new friend Malia." She smiled at the girl next to her. </p><p>They looked at her. </p><p>"Yeah, we were somewhat looking at her." Stiles said. </p><p>"Yeah, because we didn't recognize her." Scott cut in. "Oh, I'm Scott by the way and this is Stiles." He said pointing to Stiles.</p><p>"And I'm Isaac." Isaac finally spoked up. </p><p>Malia looked up and saw that Isaac was already looking at her. "Um, hi nice to me yall." </p><p>The bell went off for first period to start. "Ok well, we should all go before we're late." Lydia said. </p><p>"Yeah, uh Malia what's your first?" Scott ask. </p><p>"Oh um, it's," Malia was looking through her schedule. "It's um, history with Mr. Yukimura." </p><p>"We have that class too, let's go before we're late." Isaac said. With that, they all headed to class. </p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>"Ok now that you are all seated, we have a new student with us. Will you please stand up." Mr. Yukimura said. Malia stood up. "This is Malia Tate, she will be joining us from now on. Say hi Malia." He instructed. </p><p>"Hi everyone." Malia said. The class said hi back, then she sat down. </p><p>"Ok now, who can tell me who the 16th president was?" Mr. Yukimura asked the class.</p><p>Everyone's hands went up but Malias. Isaac noticed this but thought nothing of it since maybe she just didn't want to answer. It didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Yukimura though.</p><p>"Uh Miss Tate, could you please answer the question." He asked looking at Malia.</p><p>Malia had a confusing look on her face. "Um, the 16th president is um." She stumbled. </p><p>Isaac could see that she honestly didn't know but that couldn't be since everyone knows who the 16th president was. </p><p>"Abraham Lincoln." Isaac said from the back of class. </p><p>"Thank you, Miss. Tate." Mr. Yukimura sarcastically said looking at Isaac, the class laughed. </p><p>Malia looked back at Isaac and mouth a thank you and smiled. Isaac mouth back a your welcome and smiled at her too.</p><p>.....................................................................</p><p>"So Mal how do you like Beacon Hills High so far. I know you only been to 4 classes but still how was it?" Isaac asked her while walking to lunch together. </p><p>"Better than first period that's for sure. I didn't even know he was going to call on me. Usually, the new student doesn't get called in." Malia ranted. </p><p>"Well considering Lincoln was an important president you should have known. That's why he called on you." He said stepping in front of her stopping her. "Plus you didn't raise your hand. Next time raise your hand." </p><p>"Not everyone has to know everything." Malia said. "Now move please." She said but Isaac didn't move. "Fine, whatever." Malia pushed past a confused Isaac.</p><p>"What the hell." He said catching up with Malia. "What was that for?" </p><p>"You didn't move when I asked. I even said please." She didn't even look at him just continued to walk. </p><p>"No it's something else and I," He was cut off by his friends walking towards them. </p><p>"Hey you two, we were wondering when yall would show up. Come on." Scott said leading them towards a table outside. </p><p>"We'll talk about this later." Isaac said in Malias ear. </p><p>"So Malia how are you liking Beacon Hills so far?" Lydia asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's fine. Nothing really interesting happened, so fine." She replied.</p><p>"Yeah, not much happens in Beacon Hills." Stiles said. "But then again sometimes stuff happens, just depends on the day." </p><p>"Um, ok I think." Malia said giving a confused look.</p><p>Scott looked over at Isaac. "What's wrong with you? You're usually never this quiet." </p><p>The grouped looked towards Isaac. "Everything's fine. I just have nothing to say." He glanced at Malia without the others seeing. </p><p>"Well, Malia I guess we'll meet up after school." Lydia said as the bell rang for 5th period. </p><p>....................................................................</p><p>"Ok Malia." Isaac said coming up behind Malia.</p><p>Malia jump in surprise. "What the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack." She said looking up at Isaac. </p><p>"No, but it's later. Now talk." He demanded.</p><p>"About?" </p><p>"Damnit Malia you know what. Why were you in a mood before lunch?" </p><p>"You honestly don't know." </p><p>He looked at her. "No, I don't. So are you going to tell me." </p><p>She turned around. "I'm not going to waste my time." Then she began to walk away. </p><p>"No." He grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." He let her go.</p><p>She turned around. "You called me stupid and I'm not." </p><p>"Wait I never," Isaac started but was cut off. </p><p>"Yes, you did. When you said that everyone knew who the 16th president was." She looked up at him. "I had never been to a real school before, so I don't know much about anything. And here you are judging me like if you know me and," She was cut off but Isaac placing a kiss on her lips.</p><p>She pushed him back. "What the hell was that for. I only just met you." </p><p>"Does it matter? It got you to shut up though." </p><p>"Yes, yes it does." </p><p>"Well I'm not sorry I did that, but I am sorry for judging you." </p><p>"It's fine, but don't kiss me again." She laughed.</p><p>"I guess." He laughed with her.</p><p>"Malia we need to go!" Lydia yelled from down the hall.</p><p>"Coming!" Malia yelled back. "Well, I better get going." </p><p>"Yeah me too." </p><p>"Ok later." Malia said then she walked off to were Lydia was waiting.</p><p>"Yeah, later Mal." Isaac said then left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>